Polyamines are found in both eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells and figure prominently in regulation of the cell cycle and cell division. Agents specifically targeting polyamine biosynthesis, such as polyamine analogs, have been shown to have therapeutic effect in treatment of cancer, parasitic diseases, and other indications. These antiproliferatvie effects have been demonstrated to be, in part, a result of agent-induced decreases in the natural intracellular polyamines resulting from inhibition, down-regulation of polyamine biosynthesis and/or up regulation of polyamine catabolism. See, e.g., Wang and Casero, J, Biochem. 139:17 (2006); Casero et al., Proc. West. Pharmacol. Soc. 48:24 (2005); Casero et al., J. Med. Chem. 44:1 (2001); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,889,061, 6,392,098, and 6,794,545; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0072715, 2003/0195377, and International Patent Applications WO 98/17624, WO 00/66587, WO 02/10142, and WO 03/050072. Bi et al., Bioorgan. Med. Chem. Letters 16:3229 (2006) discuss novel alkylpolyaminoguanidines and alkylpolyaminobiguanides with potent antitrypanosomal activity.
The enzyme lysine-specific demethylase-1 (LSD1) has been shown to play an important role in regulation of gene expression; see Shi et al., Cell 119:941 (2004). WO 2006/071608 discusses certain methods involving lysine-specific demethylase-1. In view of the importance of gene regulation in areas such as cancer therapy and cancer prophylaxis, inhibitors of LSD1 are of great interest in the treatment and prevention of cancer and uncontrolled cell growth.